


I Dream of You

by lilkilla



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings, Gay, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkilla/pseuds/lilkilla
Summary: After their eyes meet, Steve can't get Billy out of his mind. Morning, noon or night.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanna get back into writing fanfic and just kinda wanted to see where this will go.
> 
> I'll definitely be writing more (probably ending up in some mature scenes lmao) so let me know where you think it should go? Like should I just do another few chapters and keep it short or turn it into something more?

"Harrington!"

Ah fuck. Billy.

"What do you want now?"

Steve dreaded hearing that voice on a good day, but today? With how stressed he was? He just wanted to run away. And not because he's scared of Billy, it's definitely not that, but because he just didn't have the energy to entertain their usual banter that kept Billy at bay.

"Damn, someone's grouchy. Didn't get enough sleep pretty boy?"

"Fuck off Billy. I'm not in the mood".

Steve shoved his locker closed and went to move past Billy.

"Not so fast, Harrington. What's on your mind?" Billy put his hand in front of Steve to block his way.

"What the fuck do you care? Out of my way." 

"Steve. Tell me."

He had never seen this side of Billy before. Usually whenever they interacted Steve felt uneasy and defensive, he always needed his guard up and his brain working quick so he could go back at the older boy if he needed to but this was something different. Was Billy showing a new side of himself and if so, why? Is it a trick? Is he trying to get into Steve's head? He knew better than to spill his heart to Billy fucking Hargrove that's for sure. 

"I'm fine, weirdo. Now excuse me." And with that Steve stepped out of the locker room, stopping at the doorway to glace back; catching Billy doing the same.

Later that night, as Steve lay in his bed he couldn't get the boy out of his mind.  
"Why the fuck is he in my head" Steve was frustrated as pulled the blanket over his face. As the moonlight shined through a crack in the blind, Steve finally drifted off. And as he did images of himself with Billy danced through his sleeping mind. Beautiful boy. Beautiful rugged boy. 

Man, this was new.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a drag. It was only 11am and Steve felt like he had been in English class for a year. He couldn't even focus on his assignment because, well.. you know. Lack of sleep and all.

What was that? Steve had only ever have those kind of fluffy dreams about girls before. So why the hell was Billy suddenly making him feel that way? Witchcraft! It had to me. Duh. Steve wasn't gay. Or bi. Or anything other than straight! No way, no ma'am. Steve Straight Harrington. Steve Straight Hargrove.

Damnit.

The bell rang and Steve just about sprinted out of class. He needed to get some air. 

"Steve! Wait up." It was Nancy.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry? We have chemistry together, let's walk."

"Oh thanks Nance but I really need to go take a minute by myself, if you don't mind." The two honestly had a better relationship since their breakup compared to when they were together. They worked better as friends.

Nancy could tell something was wrong, Steve looked a little lost. Confused even.

"Steve. You know I'm always here for you right? You can tell me anything."

"Erm.. what does.. I. I've gotta go" Steve practically dived past the dainty brunette and left her looking puzzled in the busy hallway.

Steve was flustered. Did Nancy know he was having these feelings? That he was questioning himself? Did he come across that way? Why else would she say that? That he could tell her anything?

"Maybe I should talk to Billy" Steve thought to himself.  
"Or maybe fucking not Steve. Don't be an idiot. He'd beat your ass in a second!"

Then he realised that he'd never even really had a normal, non-aggressive conversation with Billy. They were always at each others throats. Sure there were times when Steve knew Billy was just having a laugh and didn't genuinely dislike him, but they would never be considered friends or allies.  
"I'll start there. I'll ask him if he wants to hang out or find him at a party or something and see if I can figure out why he's making me feel this way".

Steve pulled out his phone and wrote a quick text.  
_Hargrove. Any parties this weekend? I wanna get wasted._

His heart was racing. Why was he so nervous?

_Damn Harrington. You decided to give me the time of day now? I'm flattered. Party my place. Friday._

Steve smirked at his phone. If one snarky text could make his eyes light up then what was an actual conversation with Billy gonna be like? Damn, he didn't think this through.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Friday. Billy couldn't fucking wait for a drink. Man, what a shitty week.  
On the plus side the party was tonight. He still couldn't quite believe Steve wanted to go with him. I mean, Billy had been trying to get close to the boy for a while now without letting his guard down but had it finally worked? Or was Steve playing a game?

You see Billy wanted everyone to be scared of him. That was his suit of armour. But after so long in Hawkins the only person he had really become curious about getting to know more was Harrington. He definitely saw past the whole King Steve shtick the second he met him but while everyone else just faded into the background.. Steve stood out. In more ways than one. 

Billy Hargrove was perfectly comfortable with his sexuality. Which is why he didn't mind letting his mind wander. He never crossed any lines because let's face it, life is easier if people don't know you crush on guys. So Billy can just become friends with Steve, right? Having a cute guy like him around won't hurt, so long as he doesn't touch.

"Billy you take so fucking long in there. Hurry up!" Urgh, Max.

"Give me a fucking minute will you. What do you need in here for anyway? You finally gonna run a brush through those rats tails on your head?"

Max was another one Billy would never let close to him. Deep down he knew she didn't deserve the shit he gave her. But he couldn't help it. His relationship, or non-relationship, with Max would have to stay the same.

Across town Steve was laying on his bed with his head in the clouds, as per usual, worrying about the night to follow. If he was heading to a party with a girl he would never be this nervous. Not in a million years. And it's not like him and Billy would be getting up to anything tonight, right? I mean he's just going to scope out the situation. This is strictly an intel mission! To find out if Billy is playing with his head and to figure out where the fuck these feelings came from. 

Steve's phone pulled him out of his day dream with a short buzz.

_Hey Pretty Boy. Pick you up in a half hour ;)_

Billy really couldn't resist the winky face. Even if it was risky.


End file.
